Trust
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Adam and Kim get into an argument after she pushes him out of the way during a case.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: So this is just a little something that brings Kim and Adam back together that's been festering in my brain so I just had to get it out there.**

* * *

"ADAM!" Kim lunged towards Adam and pushed him out of the way as bullets started flying in their direction, one grazing her upper arm, eliciting an angry cry from her as she hit the ground. Two more shots rang out and suddenly the warehouse was quiet as a church and Adam was scrambling towards Kim, applying pressure to the wound, his walkie out and him furiously barking out orders.

"5021 IDA. Officer down, roll an ambo at our location." He applied pressure with his hand where blood was flowing from Kim's wound.

"Adam i'm fine." She insisted but the blood pooling around Adam's fingers were telling him a different story.

"I think it nicked an artery, stand still." He growled as she tried to sit, Adam's other hand holding her down as much as he could. He could hear the sirens in the distance and he knew they were enough to them. "Hold on they're almost there." Ambulance 61 came to a halt and Brett and Foster wheeled a gurney in.

"What happened?" Sylvie questioned as they prepared the backboard to move Kim.

"This one decided that she would play superwoman and put me out of the way but I think it nicked an artery."

"It's okay, we got it from here Adam."

"We're taking her to Med."

"I'll be your escort." Adam told them. Kevin did the driving because Adam didn't think that he'd be able to concentrate on the road.

"What the hell happened in there?" Kevin asked Adam.

"She pushed me out of the way when the bullets started flying. Damn it!" Adam was getting agitated. "What the hell was she thinking?"

"Clearly she just reacted. She'll be okay Ruz, take a deep breath."

The rest of the ride to Med was quiet, Adam stuck in his thoughts. His heartbeat was through the roof and the blood that was starting to cake on his hands was making his anger flare up at Kim's recklessness at the scene, the reason they were where they were now. They were great partners no doubt but the fact that she had thrown herself into harms way without any consideration for her life was fuelling his anger. Kevin's car came to a stop and Adam was out of it in seconds, ready to be at Kim's side, regardless of the anger he was feeling.

"We got Kim Burgess from 21st with a gsw to the arm, possible nicked artery. She lost a lot of blood on scene." Sylvie gave out the information as Maggie sent them over to Baghdad.

The rest of intelligence trickled in after the scene had been secured and the shooters were brought into the district.

"How's Burgess doing?" Halstead asked off the bat.

"We don't know anything yet. She's in there with Dr Choi." Kim was wheeled out and they moved quickly past the group.

"Dr Choi, what's going on?" Adam didn't know if he should go after Kim or stay put.

"We're moving her to the hybrid OR to repair the artery in her arm but she's stable so it should be a quick fix."

"Alright, thanks."

"She'll be alright." Kevin clapped a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Yeah." Adam's left hand twitch and he turned on a dime, heading for the bathrooms, needing to occupy himself while Kim was getting fixed up. The blood on his hand was already dry and he tried scrubbing it off as best he could at the sink but the soap and water wasn't doing the job and he was growing increasingly frustrated. "GOD DAMN IT!" He banged his hands against the side of the sink.

"Everything okay in there?" Kevin walked inside.

"No it's not." Adam growled. "She could have gotten herself killed out there."

"I know but she's fine Ruz."

"Yeah but what if she hadn't been huh? Doesn't she care if she dies or not?"

"You know she does but she's a damn good cop and she has our backs, you can't change that in her."

"I know." He returned to trying to scrub Kim's blood off his hand while Kevin refused to leave him alone to spiral. They returned to the waiting room and Kim came out of the hybrid OR thirty minutes later. Dr Choi told them that she had been moved into a room on the first floor to be discharged later in the day. The whole team went to check on her and give her the update on the case, before leaving her to rest. The anesthesia in her system still had some effect on her so she fell asleep on Adam who sat on a chair next to her bed. He watched her sleep, flashes of the last time she had been in a hospital room and suddenly fear creeped into his system at the thought of losing her. "What the hell were you thinking Kim?" Her asked her sleeping form.

"Trying to keep you safe." She answered groggily.

"That has to be one of your more stupid moves to date." He countered.

"Not if it keeps you safe."

"Again, stupid. We were fine out there. The rest of the team had our backs."

"When do I get to get out of here?" She ignored Adam's last statement.

"Not just yet so you can't ignore this conversation."

"Sure I can."

"You want to play that game? That's fine by me but we're not done." He stood up and left the room, the fear he had felt earlier replaced by the anger he felt at her recklessness. He brushed off Kevin who was coming to check up on her, refusing to stop when he called his name out.

"What's going on here?" He questioned Kim.

"Nothing is going on here."

"That's how you gonna play it huh?"

"Yup. I did nothing wrong and he's got to get his head out of his ass."

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be, that should be interesting." He chuckled. He knew this was going to be a battle of wills between the two of them and it was always quite entertaining to watch.

"I haven't seen the doctor yet but what happened?"

"What exactly do you remember after throwing yourself in front of Ruzek?"

"His pissed off mug trying to push me down and ambo 61 coming in to bring me to Med.

"Well you officially had a nicked artery in your arm that they had to fix in the OR. We're still waiting to find out what the doc has to say."

"Mind trying to find out, I'm itching to get out of here."

"You just got out of the OR girl, try being patient a bit." He laughed.

"Not in me."

"Alright, I'll see what I can find out."

"Thanks Kev."

"Anything for my home girl." He hugged her and left the room, heading for the nurses station to see what he could find out.

Adam was pacing in Med's parking lot, running his hands through his hair. "Damn stubbornness." He grumbled.

"Talking to yourself isn't a good right Ruzek." Halstead laughed.

"Piss off Halstead."

"Hey, slow down there."

"Sorry, not in the mood for jokes."

"Let me guess? She doesn't see what she did wrong and you are terrified of losing her."

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're not fooling anyone Ruzek, we all know you still have feelings for her."

"Never tried to hide that but still pissed as hell at her for being so reckless."

"I'm not going close to that one." Jay chuckled. "Come on, let's get inside and see if we can get some information."

"What about the case?"

"All done, don't sweat it." They took the elevator to the first floor and on their way to Kim's room, they heard Atwater talking to Dr Rhodes outside of Kim's room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Adam questioned, needing to know everything.

"I was just telling Kevin that Kim is totally fine to go back home." Conor informed them. "She'll need someone to drive her back because she won't be aloud to drive for the next forty eight hours and will need to swing by a couple of times this week just to make sure she's healing properly. Her stitches will need to be taken out in fourteen days.

"Anything we need to be looking for?" Adam was the only one asking the questions.

"She'll be tired the first couple of days but nothing special other than that."

"Alright, thanks doc."

"Anything for one of us." He left the three of them alone.

"Hey Kev, you mind letting me bring her back home?"

"Sure, I'll catch a ride with Halstead back to the district."

"Thanks." The two of them traded car keys and went to give Kim the good news.

"I heard you guys talking out there, what's going on?" She questioned as she swung her legs on the side of her bed.

"Dr Rhodes's giving you the boot." Kevin announced.

"Yes. I can't wait to get this case closed shut."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but we're good, it's all done. You just have to go back home and take it easy a few days." Jay told her.

"You bringing me home Kev?"

"I'll let Ruz have the honour. I got a few things I got to do at the district before I call it a night."

"Come on Kev. I just need you to drop me off home." Adam could see that it wasn't her first choice so he was expecting her to put up a fight.

"Sorry Burgess, I can't put that aside and you need someone to stay with you for a little bit, make sure everything is okay."

"Fine." She huffed. Out the three of you, I don't need an audience to get dressed. Kevin and Jay took that as their cue to leave and Adam waited for Kim to be done before driving her home.

Adam helped Kim into Kevin's car after some objection on her part, not wanting to have to get into an argument with him about how stupid her move was. She knew it had been but in that exact moment, making sure that he was okay was the only thing going through her mind and she would do it again in a heartbeat.

"Come on, let's get you in bed so you can rest."

"Adam, I'm fine." She sighed as she unlocked her door and he guided her in with a hand ghosting her lower back.

"You were just shot Kim, that's a good enough excuse." He argued.

"And you're over reacting." She countered, her own anger flaring up.

"Over reacting? Damn it Kim, you just jumped in front of god damn bullets and for what? A trip to the Er and a new scar?"

"I did it because it was you and you're my partner and I couldn't have anything happen to you out there."

"Damn it Kim. Don't you realize that if something had happened to you, I wouldn't bet able to live with myself knowing that I did shit to protect you?"

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself Adam."

"That's not the point Kim."

"Then what the hell is your problem huh?"

"My problem is that I still love you and I can't even breathe thinking what it would be like not to have you in my life ok?" Kim was taken aback by Adam's brutal honesty and the fear that she could see etched on his face.

"Adam." Kim lost all anger and sharpness in her tone. She took a step in his direction and took his hand in hers. "I'm fine, I'm not going anywhere."

"You have no idea how scared I was tonight. I was so scared that it was easier being pissed as hell with you for what you did."

"And I'm sorry I was so difficult. I did what I did because seeing your hurt wasn't an option for me so I just reacted."

"I need you to trust me out there, trust that I've got it."

"I trust you Adam, you know I do. Being partnered up with you is always easy, it's natural for us. It's just that sometimes, my judgement is clouded by the feelings I have for you, the feelings that I tried to shut off but never seem to be able to."

"Than why try to shut them off?"

"Because it would be easier if they weren't there."

"Maybe you just need to stop ignoring them for once. Trust that we're able to do it together, feelings and all."

"It blew up in our face the first time. What makes you think that we can do it this time?"

"We're different people than we were then. We've grown since then. I trust that we can do it, I just need you to trust it too."

"I do trust it." He leaned down and kissed her. It was short, but it was filled with meaning and the knowledge that their trust in each other would make their relationship different this time around.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. I really hope you guys liked this one and please take a few seconds to review before you leave, your thoughts always mean the world to me - Sarra**


End file.
